Unlikely Allies
by the holy see
Summary: All of her life, Raine, daughter of the leader of the Haradrim, has been lied to by her father. When the Rohirrim capture her during her journey to Barad-dur the fellwoship and Gandalf meet her and learn of the lies that she and many others have been fed
1. HARAD

Title: Unlikely Allies  
  
Author: sugar-skyline  
  
Summary: All of her life in the lands of Harad, Raine, a well respected female captain and daughter of the ruler of all Haradrim, had been lied to by her father. As the battle for Middle Earth approaches, Raine is captured by the Rohirrim when she, her father and sister travel through Rohan to get to Barad-dur. When the Riders of Rohan bring her to the Golden Hall of Theoden for questioning, the fellowship and Gandalf meet her and learn of the lies that she's been fed.  
  
Very important A/N: I've changed the history of the Haradrim a tiny bit for it to work in this story. Raine's father, and his generation, are faithful to Sauron, but Raine and the generations under her are being lied to so that they will fight with Sauron.  
  
Also, the language that I have used for the native tongue of the Haradrim is a language known as Tagalog. It is the native language of the Philippines. I'm sorry if not all of it is correct. I haven't been to the Philippines in a while and I am not as fluent as I used to be.  
  
Thanks very much!  
  
Enjoy the story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for Raine Klytrion and Khim Kytrion. Orilion Klytrion and Ithuil Lantra.  
  
Chapter 1: No Child  
  
'Raine quickened her pace, shortening the distance to her father's chambers with ease. She pushed the two large oak doors open, walked to where her father sat and kneeled down on one knee with her head bowed and right arm to her chest. She greeted him like a captain would.  
  
An aging but healthy man, still strong enough to wield a sword and fight, sat before Raine on a large golden chair. His hair had begun to fade into a dull gray and wrinkles had formed on his face. He looked down to his daughter who, though he admired her for it, acted much older than she really was.  
  
It was just like his wife had once said before she passed, "Raine acts beyond her years. Not because she wants to, but because she has to.'  
  
"Rise Raine, there is no need for such formalities with a father and his daughter," Orilion, lord and leader of the land of Harad spoke. "What news do you bring me? What of the preparations and the Corsairs of Umbar?"  
  
"Some fifty ships carrying have left Umbar and now travel to their destination," Raine said after she stood up. "It will take them long to reach it but they will be there in time to fight. We have successfully gathered, armed and trained more men and women; 8,000 in number, with the help of Ithuil."  
  
"Akala ko mas ma dami," Orilion said. "Papaano ung mga bata?" [I expected more. What about the children?]  
  
"Hindi dapat pinapapasok ang bata sa ganitong away. Pinapa punta mo lang sila sa saknilang deaths. Bakit pa tayo sumasale kung wala namang makukuha. Hindi mabubuhay ang ating lupa." [Children should not be sent to their deaths in a war like this. Why do we fight father? Nothing will be gained. Our land will still be desolate and lifeless.]  
  
"This could very well determine the fate of the Haradrim," Orilion said with a hint of irritation in his voice.  
  
"But if we send nearly all the people on our land then there would be no reason to fight. It would be pointless!" Raine argued. "Even women we have and still are sending into war!"  
  
"Daughter! You must learn to hold your tongue!" Orilion nearly bellowed. "And do not ever forget that you yourself are still a child."  
  
Raine turned her back sharply to her father, "I will gather all children able to bear arms."  
  
She walked briskly, cloak swinging with her every step. When she shut the doors, Raine leaned against them for a short moment, breathing heavily. She began walking once more, with an expression of anger on her face.  
  
"Hindi ako isang bata," she whispered to herself as she walked down one of the many corridors in the house of Orilion. [I am no child.]  
  
Raine became aware of a shadow that flickered behind her, she kept walked, ready to strike. She felt a hand reach out to her. Turning, Raine attacked, grabbing the dagger on her belt as she spun.  
  
Ithuil, her first in command, stood behind her trying not to get his throat cut.  
  
"Still as slow and noisy as ever," Raine said fiercly. "What do you need?"  
  
"Smart tongue not serving you, mistress?" Ithuil asked, his usual smirk plastered onto his features.  
  
"I was scolded for that 'smart tongue'," Raine replied, her voice softening the smallest amount. "Now, I ask you again. What is it that you require?"  
  
"I just came to tell you that everyone has completed the required training and that we should be ready to start the journey to Barad-dur within morning."  
  
"We will not be traveling tomorrow. Eight months training is hardly enough time. I wish to see these soldiers in the training field today. I also need you to call on every strong child able to bear arms. They will be coming with us."  
  
"Have we not agreed that the children will be kept out of this?" Ithuil asked in protest.  
  
"Father wants it done. He seems to think that everything depends on this last battle. The first 16,000 have already been sent to Barad-dur. The last 8,000 will travel when the children have been properly trained and are approved by me. Also have the last of the Mumakil ready for travel. They will go with the rest as well."  
  
"But Raine," Ithuil began.  
  
"Please Ithuil," Raine said tiredly, "Just see that it is done."  
  
"Yes, mistress," Ithuil bowed, "How many soldiers do you wish to see at a time?"  
  
"Divide them up into their usual groups and rotate them around the grounds. I will come by to see each of them at random times along with Khim. She needs some practice as well."  
  
Ithuil bowed once more before walking away. He nearly reached the end of the corridor when he turned around and called to Raine.  
  
"You should smile again Raine. Ever since your father put you under training and in charge of the beasts and soldiers . . . you've lost your smile."  
  
Ithuil then continued walking. Raine watched one of her most trusted companions walk in the direction of the soldiers quarters.  
  
"I've lost my smile," Raine said to herself with a frown. "A soldier of the Haradrim doesn't have the time to smile."  
  
A chamber maid passed Raine and she stopped the girl. "Have my sister meet me in the training grounds." With that said, Raine let the girl go and walked off before the chamber maid could say 'yes mistress.'  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
"The battle of Helms Deep is over; the battle for Middle Earth had just begun."  
  
Those words replayed themselves in Theoden's mind. What could be more terrible and more toll taking that the war that they had just fought? What army could be larger in number than that of which had nearly massacred his people? Would anyone to their aid?  
  
"Gandalf," Aragorn said. "How many do you think will come to fight with the forces of Mordor?"  
  
"A number that will give us no hope," Gandalf replied. "Many travel as we speak. The Harardrim with their Mumakil, the Corsairs, wild men, Uruk-hai, Easterlings of Rhun. The wainriders, the Variags. And if they answer to the call of Sauron, possibly even the Moriquendi, the Avari.  
  
"They will send thousands of their soldiers. 200,000 strong would be a bleak estimation."  
  
"200,000 strong?" Legolas repeated in disbelief. "May the valar help us."  
  
The company, the Rohirrim and many others who had survived the war were now traveling back to Edoras to restart their lives and go about feeling a bit more safety than before.  
  
Aragorn, who rode along with the original fellowship fought many inner battles. His battle of love, his longing for Arwen, his trouble to accept kingship of Gondor.  
  
Gandalf kept his mind of the tasks at hand. Pondering on the fate that the free peoples of Middle Earth will have in the end.  
  
Legolas missed his home, missed his father. He missed being able to walk in the gardens of Mirkwood and riding with his friends.  
  
Gimli missed mault beer, ripe meat of the bone and his father. The loss of his cousin Balin lay in the back of his mind bitterly reminding him of the losses frequently.  
  
There were gains yet not nearly enough to recover what was lost. All they could do was pray. Pray that their futures would not be filled with terror and fright.  
  
They reached Edoras two days later. Most everyone in the company had retired to bed, exhausted. Aragorn and Gandalf however, at outside to have a bit of a smoke.  
  
"Aragorn, you fear the future," Gandalf stated. "Responsibility that will overwhelm you."  
  
"Observant as always Mirthrandir, but I am afraid that you do not see the everything."  
  
"Ah, I see now," Gandalf said. "She thinks about you every moment Aragorn. Do not fret, she will wait."  
  
"That is what I fear," Aragorn sighed. "That she will not let go. I condemn her to death. I have nothing to offer her but death."  
  
"You do not," Gandalf said. "She chose her own path. What you offered her was love. What you gave her was love. And what you will give her is what she asks, a mortal life with you."  
  
Aragorn bowed his head and no more words were exchanged between the two warriors.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Well that was my first chapter. Reviews are most welcome. Criticism is welcome but please don't be too harsh. 


	2. UNDER ATTACK

Title: Unlikely Allies  
  
Author: sugar-skyline  
  
Summary:  
  
All of her life in the lands of Harad, Raine, a well respected female captain and daughter of the ruler of all Haradrim, had been lied to by her father. As the battle for Middle Earth approaches, Raine is captured by the Rohirrim when she, her father and sister travel through Rohan to get to Barad-dur. When the Riders of Rohan bring her to the Golden Hall of Theoden for questioning, the fellowship and Gandalf meet her and learn of the lies that she's been fed.  
  
Very important A/N: I've changed the history of the Haradrim a tiny bit for it to work in this story. Raine's father, and his generation, are faithful to Sauron, but Raine and the generations under her are being lied to so that they will fight with Sauron.  
  
Also, the language that I have used for the native tongue of the Haradrim is a language known as Tagalog. It is the native language of the Philippines. I'm sorry if not all of it is correct. I haven't been to the Philippines in a while and I am not as fluent as I used to be.  
  
Thanks very much!  
  
Enjoy the story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for Raine Klytrion and Aleath Kytrion. Orilion Klytrion and Ithuil Lantra. Oh and you can't forget Adan!  
  
People to Thank:  
  
BrokenShells: I'm glad you feel that way about my story! Thanks for the review and this chapters for you!  
  
Spirit: Ah! My very first reviewer! LOL! Thanks for the review!  
  
Chapter 2: Departure  
  
Raine watched as the soldiers sparred with each other, fired arrows at distant targets and practiced hand to hand combat. Aleath, her younger sister, strolled alongside her, throwing out comments just like Raine often did.  
  
They came to a different field where children were being observed and tested for their strength. If they were strong enough, they would proceed into training under Aleath and Ithuil.  
  
"Akala ko mas malakas ka (I thought you were stronger)," Aleath said with a smirk.  
  
"Ano and ibig sabihin mo (What do you mean)?" Raine asked with narrow eyes.  
  
"You gave in," Aleath answered simply, her dark brown hair flowed behind her as they walked against the breeze. "You promised yourself that you wouldn't get the children involved. You promised Ithuil and Adan you wouldn't put these children's lives at risk. And yet, here we stand, watching young ones being fitted with armor. May I point out that young girl struggling to keep herself on her feet underneath all that metal?"  
  
"Dilikado yang dila mo (Your tongue will get you in trouble)," Raine snapped. "Stop speaking, I do not wish to hear your words."  
  
"And what if, dear sister, I do not wish to stop speaking?" Aleath provoked.  
  
Out of her anger, Raine went down and kicked Aleath's feet out from under her before pressing one of her blades against her sister's throat.  
  
"Then I'll cut your tongue out myself! You will listen and obey your superior," Raine hissed, causing Aleath to nod slowly.  
  
Raine sheathed her blade and let Aleath pull herself to her feet. They resumed their walk, observing as they went.  
  
"Why did you keep those? I thought father had them destroyed or discarded at the very least," Aleath asked out of her curiosity.  
  
Raine sighed inwardly as she watched her sister's gaze travel to the two elven blades strapped to Raine's back along with her quiver. They were identical, save for the intricate carvings on the dark oak wood handles. The two beautiful pieces of weaponry had belonged to their late mother, a gift from the Laquendi or the dark elves as some had called them.  
  
When their mother died, Orilion was so distraught he had all of his wives belongings disposed of. Raine, who had grown accustomed to slipping past people undetected, managed to save the elven blades for she had favored them beyond any other of her weapons. Even her bow.  
  
"Would you let father destroy such beautiful weaponry?" Raine replied.  
  
Aleath frowned at her elder sister as she kept pace with her, "You do know that it's rude to answer a person's question with another, don't you? And no, I would not, if I could help it."  
  
They say Ithuil walk towards them and they held their gloved fists to their hearts in greeting.  
  
"How was your inspection of the soldiers?" Ithuil questioned as he joined them in their walk.  
  
"They are doing better than I had expected," Raine answered. "Have you notified the Mumakil handlers of they are needed to do?"  
  
"Yes, just as you have asked of me," Ithuil said.  
  
"I thank you, now come, the captains are waiting. I have already spoken with my father. He wishes some things of me and I must inform everyone of the times to come."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You have all been doing well," Raine began. Sitting in front of her were twelve captains that she had hand picked. Among them sat Ithuil and Aleath. "I have just discussed with my father the actions that we will be taking.'  
  
"By sunrise, tomorrow, my father, a few men and I will be leaving for Barad- dur. By order of Orilion, we will be taking the path through Rohan. He wishes to look upon the crafts of Saruman and his success in the conquering of the Westfold."  
  
Ithuil frowned, that was not an intelligent decision. He had heard from a traveling band of Orcs that Saruman was defeated. The stubborn man they called their Lord would not believe the news. He went about thinking that Helms Deep was theirs.  
  
He was sure that Rohan would be patrolled tightly. They were likely to be caught if they took that path.  
  
"You will keep training our soldiers until you receive word from me. Recently, some of our forces were ambushed by Gondorian Rangers. Though we lost few men, I do not want anything of the sort repeated. To ensure this, when you do receive my word and start the journey to Barad-dur, you will send five scouts at the least to travel ahead. Do not put too many men upon our Mumakil. It will only slow them down.'  
  
"I thank you all for you bravery. For the courage that you have to fight in such perilous battles. My father has given me words of hope. Our forces will be two hundred thousand strong at the very least. If we should win, perhaps hope will be given to our forsaken lands. You are all dismissed, Ithuil, I wish for you to remain."  
  
"What is it, mistress?" Ithuil asked Raine, who was now massaging her temples. "Are you ill?"  
  
"I know not my own self," he heard Raine whisper, strangled sobs hidden behind her words. "All those children. They will die."  
  
The man sat down next to Raine and stroked her back in hopes of comforting her. "You are merely following orders given to you by your father. You have taught Aleath everything she knows and she's survived all the battles she has fought in. Now she is teaching the children, they will survive, and you Raine are a beautiful, intelligent, though sometimes mischievous woman who has had to hide her true self because her father wished it."  
  
He swallowed a lump in his throat, nervous about what he was about to say, but he went on anyway. "Most importantly, you are the woman that I have willingly given my heart to."  
  
Raine looked up to her friend with disbelief written all over her face. "You love me?"  
  
"I've loved you ever since I the eve of our introduction," Ithuil confessed. "Before all of this darkness, before all of this change. I miss seeing the old you." Raine let herself be held by Ithuil, his resting atop of her own, whispering softly.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Ardul tightened the reins of his mistress' horse, Klytrion. Orilion sat upon his steed, waiting for the arrival of his daughter. She arrived soon after and he was then distracted by the questions of a soldier.  
  
Raine greeted her mare with a small hidden smile and mounted her soon after with grace that had been given to her by her mother's lineage.  
  
"Raine!"  
  
The lady in question spun around and cam face to face with a heaving Ithuil. "Were you planning on leaving without a goodbye, mistress?"  
  
"How many times must I remind you that I despise being called 'mistress'," Raine replied coolly.  
  
"You did not answer my question," Ithuil retorted, "Please Raine. All I wished to ask of you was that if by any chance we both come out of this war alive. . . would you give me the honor of having you as my wife?"  
  
The smile that Raine was trying to suppress finally spread over her features. She dismounted Klytrion and ran into the now open arms of Ithuil. Her arms found their way around his neck and she whispered softly, "You wished to see the old Raine once more and now I full fill that wish. I hope to see you soon. Mahal kita (I love you)."  
  
Ithuil's smile widened and he told Raine that he loved her as well.  
  
"Ithuil," Raine whispered. "You must promise me that you will never leave Harad unless you receive word from me and only me. I will send word with Falastad."  
  
"You are bringing the bird?" Ithuil asked. "I do not see it anywhere."  
  
"It is in my pack, within the box that you gave it to me in," she smiled a little before continuing. "If he carries a small scroll, you are to travel to Barad-dur with the children. If he carries a chain, leave the children and travel to Barad-dur. If he carries a letter, that letter will carry new instructions."  
  
Ithuil nodded to show his understandment. Making sure to mask her face once more, Raine mounted Klytrion before covering the bottom half of her face with a dark indigo colored cloth and pulling her hood of her cloak over her head.  
  
"Shall I give the order?" Raine asked her only superior. Once Orilion nodded, yelled, "We make for the Westfold!"  
  
With a few nudges to the sides of their steeds, the small party was off, their forms shrinking into the distance.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Although I am happy for you, I must ask that you think not of the young captain and focus on serving your lord," Orilion told his daughter as they ventured closer to the borders of Rohan.  
  
"You need not worry, my king," came his daughter's stony reply.  
  
"You are angry with me for my orders."  
  
"That may be so, but my duty is more important than the unending dislike I currently hold for you."  
  
A scout that Raine had sent earlier rode back, an arrow protruding from his back. Raine whispered to Klytrion and she rode up to meet him. "Lyndorin," she called.  
  
"Mistress, there are Rohirrim," the soldier said gasping for air. "No more than a miles distance."  
  
He drew in one last breath and fell from his horse, dead. Grimacing, Raine slapped the un-mounted horse and yelled for it head back to the house of Orilion after she had placed a small piece of paper into it's saddle bag. She could hear horse's great in number.  
  
"Notch you bows! Draw your swords!" Raine yelled riding towards her men and her father. "We are under attack!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: That's all I have for you today! Thanks and please don't forget to review!  
  
Sugar-skyline 


End file.
